


The Pit

by LippiLions19



Series: The Spirit Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LippiLions19/pseuds/LippiLions19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some random shit that I wrote a few years ago. Second book is in the works and not progressing all that well. This is by no means beta read and so be prepared for major mistakes because i do not feel like going through and editing shit. also there is mind speaking in this shit and i don't know if the italicization will come over from my other writing program so hand fun figuring that out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabina's POV

Hi. You don’t know me but I’ve known you your whole life. I’m just awesome like that. But for serious tomorrow is my 18th birthday and Mum wont even let me out of the den for just one night! I mean HELLO its not like I’m a baby anymore!!! This is how that little discussion went.

So it starts out like any other day, boring as hell. Of course you’re thinking, who sais hell is boring? I do. I live there and let me tell you. It’s boring. I mean it’s so dark all the time and it’s always hot, not just when I walk in the room. So now your thinking, we’ve got ourselves a hot ass demon thing going on. And you’d be right. There are a few good things about Hell. The stalagmite forests are wonderful. The pillars are all different colors. Some are crystal clear and some are milky or pearly. There are places where the burges bread and their pups are born. The pups look like little puffballs of soft down with little ears sticking out the tops of their heads.

A quick history on demons. First thing you got to now about us demons, we are almost all female, and we are all very vein. There aren’t any unmated males in the claves. If a boy is born then he goes right to the Pit. The males of our species are incredibly ugly. They can have anywhere from 2 to 7 appendages and 0 to 10 eyes. They come in all sorts of colors. Us girls are all normal shaped and have the same number of legs and arms as all you humans. Oh we also have wings and a tail. The wings kinda look like bat wings except the skin on them is the same color as the skin on our backs and the tails are like a monkey’s minus the hair. We do range in shade but are all somewhere between black and white. Like literally black as in pitch and white as in complete lack of color. Most Demons are all one color but if you put the right genes together you can get a whole range of shading and patterns. Most of the different patterns are on the boys after they have changed but very rarely are girl’s different shades. I am one of those rare few. Right now I am the only female with varying skin in the whole clave. 

Another thing, our ages. I’m turning 18. And when I say 18 I mean that in human years I’d be 1,800 years old, but here in the demon world I am about what you would call 18. When we turn 18, neither girls nor boys will age physically until they find their Mate. Then after they mate they will have a childbearing cycle every 20 years for 5 cycles. A demon woman is pregnant for 1 month of a demon year (there are 10 months in a demon year) and wont get pregnant for 2 months after her child is born. She will only get pregnant within the first 2 years of each childbearing cycle. She can be pregnant up to six times in two years. Almost no twins are ever born and it is always celebrated when it happens because all multiple births will be females only. A new cycle will start after the last female born of the previous cycle comes of age. Their children will age at the normal rate of about 1 demon year for every 100 human years. My parents have been mated for 60 years. I have 17 siblings, 1 pair of twins in the second cycle, but only 1 den mate in this cycle. Her name is Echo. The boys from the cycles don’t count. I’m not even sure how many boy siblings I have from other cycles. All my other sisters, aside from Echo, have been mated for a long time. 

Last thing is, is that some of us demons have special abilities. Demons are never named until they are 1 week old because you must be named in accordance with what ability you have if you have one. Demons who don’t have special abilities are named with letters other than B, E, T, G, and S. I was named as soon as I was born because for some reason spirit users always, as soon as they are born, have ice blue eyes so light they look blind, but they are definitely a blue color. Some of the more powerful spirit users in history were said to have gold flecks in their eyes. I have silver and black swirls, silver going one way and black going the other in mine, we don’t know what that means yet but I like them. They have an almost hypnotic quality to them. The abilities tend to run in families. Right now there are only 7 families out of the 300 in our clave that have abilities. For example both Brisa and her parents are fire users, all fire users names start with B and when they turn 1 week there eyes turn a clear ruby. My parents and Echo are air users, as are all E named demons, there eyes are a stunning diamond that almost glows when the light hits it just right. All T names are water; there are 2 water families and they have azure eyes. And all G names are earth; there are 3 earth family’s there eyes are deep emerald. My name is Sabina, I am a spirit user. There was only 1 other spirit user alive in the last three queen cycles in the entire enclave, her name is Sera, she is dead now. The only specialty that is more rare then mine is magic. We don’t know what color magic users eyes are. There are no known magic users in the enclave. The last ones name was Reya. She was a very secretive woman and nobody could remember what color her eyes were or what her full name was, Reya was her nickname. Even her parents couldn’t remember. Her mate died 18 years ago on the very same day I, and their 10th son, was born, and when a demons mate dies the remaining demon will die soon after. It’s so sad; they were only in there second cycle. Some people say that when their son was born Freya’s mate Geo died of fear. I don’t believe that story but a lot of demons do. They say the son was so hideous he was proclaimed demoni. 

There are no confirmed cases of demoni, however there are lots of stories about them. They are described throughout history as onyx colored beasts that have no eyes only deep craters where the eyes should be, that they can have 10 tails and 4 wings, and there mouths are said to be big gaping holes filled with thousands of small needle shaped teeth. Every demon child girl and boy is threatened with stories of the demoni when they are young.  
And let me tell you, it works.

I had 3 brothers and have one sister. My sister is the oldest of this cycle so she saw what my brothers looked like, I was born last so no luck for me. I have never seen a boy in my entire life. The older boys in the Pit take care of the babies and young boys until they can take care of them selves. Or, if they have older brothers, they are handed off almost right away. The oldies take care of all the teaching and feeding and clothing of the boys and, when they come out, they know all about the Demon way of life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabina's POV

Any ways the day started out normal. My 18th birthday was a week away and I was having the age-old argument with mum about me going out for my 18th birthday. I was explaining to her that I was just going to go down to the fire lakes to have some fun with Brisa. She can do some awesome stuff with the lava. 

“Absolutely not!” Mum commanded. “You know how you can’t control yourself around the Pit.”  
“But Mum,” I cried, “I’m turning 18! You know that you’ll have to let me out in a half moon and a week to go find him.”  
“Come now Eris, you have to let the girl out eventually.” The deep voice of my father, Erik, chimed from the other room.  
“I said no Erik! I mean NO!” she replied sternly.

Well that was the end of that. She had that tone in her voice, you know the one that sais she won’t take shit from anyone. She kinda has a point though, I never was able to stay away from the pit, and it has always felt like if I just got a little closer, I would find something that I have been looking for forever. Mum sais that’s just my spirit talking.

So yeah that’s how I ended up in my current predicament. Mum has cooled down a little bit though. She now sais that Brisa can come over for the night and go hunting with us. So I guess that’s what we’ll do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabina's POV

Hunting was a blast it lasted for 12 days. We caught 7 Burges, which are like elephant sizes purple deer with coarse fur and killer horns, and a Warb, think giant neon parrot with razor sharp teeth and 2 poison barbed tails. That was fun. I think we chased that thing like 20 miles. Echo took it down and didn’t even get stung! That’s an accomplishment. We are going to have food for like 11 days.

Every one was so excited at meal tonight. Brisa and I go into the Pit in 2 days. Hopefully well come back with a man. Every 100 years there is a Pit week, though called a week it is only 5 days. In that week all the girls who turn 18 in the time between Pit weeks go into the Pit for a week. If you catch some men’s eyes they will fight for you on the 4th day of the week. On the 5th day the last fight takes place and the winner will shift from his beast form into his demon form and will have the right to go with the female demon back to the clave she entered the pit from. So far only one woman per Pit week has not come out with a Mate. There is some competition between me and Brisa to see who gets the most hopefuls. Its all fun though. We live for such a long time that it is pointless for us to hold grudges.

My scales are late to fall off this year. I hope they are all gone by tomorrow. Mum sais they look fine but I’m pretty sure she is obligated to say that. Brisa just sais that they should be gone by tomorrow. Great Lucy I look terrible. I am currently the shortest fully-grown demon woman in the entire enclave. I am only 5 feet tall, a whole foot shorter then all the others. Luckily all my baby hair fell off last year so there is no way for people to think that I am still a child. I have ice blue eyes framed by the most luscious black lashes ever and pitch-black satin smooth skin that lightens too a soft grey over my chest, stomach, and face as well as progressively getting lighter down my tail. There is a pattern of dark black spots the size of grains of sand going over my shoulders and breasts as well as an onyx diamond on my forehead. Some how the mark just emphasizes the size and color of my eyes. My summer scales are a bright white to reflect the heat from the ridiculously close fire crystal and clash with the greys of my front and sides terribly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabina's POV

Guess what!!!! My scales are gone and I have a new design on my back. It looks like a whole bunch of swirls an even darker color then my old skin all starting from the same point in the center of my back and getting wide enough to skirt my wing bases but going in opposing directions so they look like a blooming flower. It is so beautiful and the color matches my diamond perfectly. There are also some light spots just a tish darker then my sides going down the ridges of my wings. Echo sais that she is jealous and wants to know why my marks are always so beautiful. She is only a light grey, the same as my mother and a little darker then my father.

Mum made me an outfit that doesn’t hide any of my marks but still covers me up, and bonus, it matches my eyes. It is a ice blue top that starts in the back with a thin silver chain that raps over my sides, then as both ends of the chain approach my breasts, ice blue silk woven into the chain fans out to cover them and crosses on my chest weaving back into the chain just under my collar bones, it wraps up around my neck and attaches seamlessly together behind it. The skirt is even more intricate. There is a silver belt that arches up over my tail in the back then it hooks high over my hips to stay on and goes into a v so the point 5 inches below my belly button. The entire belt is only about an inch thick at most and I can barely feel it on my skin. From the entire belt shear ice blue gossamer fabric, the same shade as my top, floats gracefully down around my legs. Under that there is a little pair of ice blue panties so you can’t see anything. Though mum was thoughtful and had them only cover half of both my ass cheeks as well as having a little hole so that my tail can poke out. Dad got me a silver necklace with a dark blue stone set in it, as well as a plain silver band to bind back my thick glossy onyx hair. Mother traded some wind products with Geb, the local earth charmer, to weave the silver in all the gifts to be flexible and to never tarnish or break. Brisas mum made her an outfit too. It is a halter dress that covers her tail but leaves her wings free. It’s bright crimson and slowly fades to a dark charcoal. The halter part of it is a gold chain that Geb, again, wove to be unbreakable and to never tarnish. The red and gold stand out strikingly against her dark grey skin and bright white hair. Brisa’s dad got her a fire stone headpiece that he cultivated from their fire garden. It flickers and looks gorgeous all tangled in her hair.

I knew that Echo is going to be in the Pit with us, but I just found out that she is going to enter in a different clave. She has gone into the Pit 2 times now and she thinks the change of location will help her chances. I kinda hope she doesn’t find anyone though. If she does she will have to stay in that clave for the rest of her life. She would be able to come visit during Pit weeks but that is a long time to not see your den mate.

Its time to go in the Pit. There are three of us this year, Brisa Me and another girl named Area. Brisa and I are hoping to find matches quick and not have to pick between too many hopefuls. I’m not sure if I’m more nervous or excited.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabina's POV

A man named Jem came to get us three girls when it was time to enter the pit. He was a single male and was the oldest male in our section of the pit. He didn’t look too bad. He had a couple extra arms and was purple but you know, that’s not all that bad considering what he could have looked like.

He flew us into the pit to the resting place where we would spend the nights. It is the roughest cave I have ever seen. In the cave there was a room where if we wished we could eat and another where we could freshen up or relieve ourselves. It is a very large cave system, in the side of the wall there were 10 bedrooms ranging from a few feet wide to almost 30 feet wide all with lockable doors. Brisa and I chose rooms that are right next to each other’s. Mine was 10 by 12 feet and has a rounded top. Brisa’s is a 20 by 24 room that has no sharp corners and seemed like it was carved especially for her. It fits her personality perfectly. It has a vanity with a looking bowl and an imperial sized feather bed. My room fits me as well. There is a small desk and a single bed that is low to the floor. There is a nook where I can put my clothes when I went to sleep and my nightclothes and hairbrush when I wake up.

After a little bit of getting used to being down in the pit, Jem came and got us to introduce us to the eligible men. There are 10 or 15 gathered in the clearing where later in the week they’d be fighting for us. All the men are hideous. Some who stood out are the really tall ones. A few of them are 8 feet at least. And they are all built like boulders, from a hard life I suppose. None of them have my full attention though. That feeling is back. The one that sais I just have to come a little bit closer. I have to ignore it though. There are too many men for me to be comfortable at this point in time. Most of the men are staring at me or Brisa. Though there is one, a small man, staring at Aria. And she is staring right back. That’s nice I thought. Good for her getting a man in the first 10 minutes.

We were allowed to talk with the men for an hour. Then we had to go back to our cave. That damn feeling though. I don’t know what I’m going to do about it. Maybe it is my ability trying to tell me something. I don’t know. Ill talk to Brisa tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabina's POV

When I woke up this morning Brisa was gone. I got dressed and went to find her. As it turns out she wanted some alone time with Jem! I mean he’s not that bad looking but he is the oldest man in the pit! But whatever floats her boat. God that feelings back. I have to go inside.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fane's POV

She’s here. I can’t believe it. It has been so long since I did the spell. I never thought it would link me to her in this way. I just wanted to know if there was someone who loves me. None of the other men know I’m here. When your mother drops you off her self and puts a protect and learn spell on you and then leaves, you don’t need anyone else. At least I thought I didn’t. Then I found her. Every time she came near the pit I knew. I knew she was mine. I would have gone to any of the clave sites to find her. And now here she is.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabina's POV

After I went inside the feeling went away so I stayed in there for a while. When I came out next Jem had a dejected look on his face and Brisa was off talking to a group of men. One of them seemed particularly enthralled by her. He was a strange concoction of parts and colors. I hope she doesn’t break too many hearts. 

The men who are interested in us are all sizing each other up. Today they have to declare their intentions. There are 3 men that want me, 1 that wants Area so he wont have to fight, and there are 5 that want Brisa. Just like she wanted. I think all the men going for her are creeps, except for Bash. He is the best choice for her and he is a fire user. So bonus on that front.

I have to check this damn feeling out. I’ll go out tonight and find whatever my spirit is leading me to.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fane's POV

She is beautiful, the diamond on her forehead matches me perfectly. Her ice blue eyes they stare right into my soul. I hate all the men lining up to fight for her. I will kill them all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabina's POV

Brisa and Area have been asleep for an hour. I’m going to go out and try to find the source of the feeling. It’s so dark in my room that I bump into my desk.

“Shit! That hurt!” my near silent exclamation, “crap hope I didn’t wake Brisa up.”

I didn’t think she was awake. I was not getting any conscious vibes from her spirit. A perk of having spirit ability, I can sense demons emotions and state of awareness, sometimes I can even make them go to sleep. It also helps that I know that Brisa’s a deep sleeper. 

The heavy door creaked slightly as I opened it. It was only slightly lighter outside then it was in my room but that small amount of light was just enough for my eyes. Demon eyes are like a cats, they collect light and reflect it back so our night vision is awesome.

As I stepped outside the pull on me became unbearable. It took hold of me. I could feel my self moving but I don’t remember if I walked or ran or flew. I only know that when I came out of the trance I was I a beautiful clearing with the most well taken care of den I have ever seen. It had a small well-maintained crystal garden and tall stalagmites growing quite nicely just outside the entrance and all around creating a little oasis. There was a fire pond with tiny crystal serpents swimming around in the liquid fire. I walked up to the den and nocked on the door. And ho-lie shit the most gorgeous man I have ever seen answered the call. He was completely onyx with a white diamond on his forehead and silver flecks on his feet. He had the sharpest cheekbones I have ever seen on any male of all species. And his eyes, great Lucy they are the deepest indigo I have ever seen. They have silver and black swirls in them too. His lips are half full and looked like they would be great at kissing but like they could deliver the harshest of punishments at a moments notice. His hair fell in ebony waves around his shoulders. I would absolutely love to run my fingers through it to see if it was as soft as it looked.

My eyes slowly traveled the rest of him. I noticed that he was slim, not as bulky as the others; he was definitely very muscular, though in a lean way. There was an easy grace to him even as he was just standing there. He was easily 6 and a half feet tall, a whole foot and a half taller then me, and I spared no inch of him from my searing gaze. He had well defined pectorals and lickable abbs. It looked as though there wasn’t an ounce of extra flesh on him anywhere. I noticed an interesting little V thing going on down town but his shorts impeded my visual quest. I could fill in the blanks though and let me tell you, I’m so glad were already in hell cuz that’s where I’d be going if I was anywhere else. His wings were the largest I have ever seen, their enormous size attesting to his immense strength.

He was looking at me with the same intensity as I was at him. I could feel his eyes on me, taking in every inch. My hair, my face, my breasts and lower. I felt beautiful. He made me feel beautiful.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fane's POV

There was a nock at my door. I knew it was She, even before I could see her. The sense was so strong. It took over my body, I had to see Her. To know that she felt the same pull as I. 

She was the most exquisitely tiny creature I had ever laid eyes on, no more then 5 feet tall. Her face, pearly grey and an onyx diamond on her forehead the exact size and place as mine. She has thin black eyebrows over humungous eyes. Her deep black hair fell in natural curls down past her ass and was bound by a silver band. Her eyes were a clear ice blue with silver and black spirals. Her lips as black as the diamond on her forehead. Her face, full of soft curves, was staring at me just as I was staring at her. I looked further. She had a slim neck that led to delicate shoulders and thin toned arms. She had small breasts and a tiny waste line with a slightly concaved stomach. She had mile long legs that I could see through her skirt and nice hips. Someone put a lot of time into her clothes. They fit her perfectly and the color matched her eyes. Her wings stretched proudly behind her, the light spots almost glowing in contrast to the dark shade.

Her eyes were hungry. Looking at me as though I was her favorite food. I knew she felt the same thing. She would take no other mate, even if she didn’t know it yet.

“Hi,” said she, “my name is Sabina”

“My name is Fane,” said me.

“Why am I here?” she asked.

“Why do you think you are here?” I replied.

“Did you call me? Are you the cause of the pull?” she pondered almost to herself.

“I could be. What do you think?”

“ I think you are the most beautiful demon I have ever met. Are you mated?” she replied.

“No I am not mated, nor have I ever been. I was born like this, demoni.”

“I thought demoni were horrible. You are the farthest thing from horrible I have ever seen. How can you be demoni?” she asks with a desperate look as though she thinks me not real.

“I can not compare to you, my gorgeous. But I am demoni. Why do you say that I should be horrible?” 

“It is what all the myths… they are just myths, aren’t they. There have been no recorded cases of demoni ever being seen. Only the ancient drawings. And who ever said those were reliable?” she was amused now. Her eyes sparkling in the moonstone light.

“Correct my love.” I answered lightly.

“Why did you call me that?” she demands.

“Do you not like it?” I hastily questioned, trying to diffuse her temper.

“No I like it just fine. I just don’t understand why.” 

She was now distressed so I pulled her into a tight embrace, my first instinct to comfort her. She clung to me like I was the only thing holding her together. I picked her up and brought her into my den. She took off her day clothes and I gave her one of my shirts to sleep in. We lay down on the bed and she was asleep in seconds. Feeling totally at ease in my arms. I soon followed her into oblivion.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabina's POV

I woke up in Fane’s arms. His lean form pressed against mine. He was already awake just staring at me. If it was anyone else I would have been creped out. From him it was flattering. It wasn’t an adoring look, it was a hungry one. If it had been the former I would have gotten up and just left because I don’t need someone who will do anything I asked. I need a demon that will challenge me and push me to the edge then bring me back his equal. He has to look at me as a normal demon not a little girl who needed protection.

“You will have to fight for me.” I stated.

“I know and I plan to win.” He replied.

“You will have to kill two demons.” I informed him.

“I am aware. I have been watching the events of the week from the shadows. No one will win against me.”

“Why have you been watching?”

“I knew you were near. I had to find you.” he replied.

“I could feel you too. I didn’t know what it meant. It scared me. I have felt the pull for a long time. My mother said that it was just my Spirit acting up. But I knew. I knew there was something I had to find in the pit.” I proclaimed.

“That pull may have been my fault,” Fane admitted, “I did a spell when I was small to find a woman I saw in a dream. I thought she might have been my sister sending me a message that she would still want me. I thought that since my mother left me when I was a baby nobody wanted me. I thought I ended the spell. Sorry.”

It is normal for children to be insecure and some demon children who don’t poses elemental abilities can locator spells so if they ever get lost they find their way home, so his admission didn’t alarm me. The ability lasts only until the children are 10 years old.

“How old were you when you did the spell Fane?” I asked him.

“It was about 10 years ago.” He stated.

“Oh it wasn’t your spell then. I have felt it for longer then that. How old are you now Fane?”

“I am 18 and half a moon. Why?”

“What was your mothers name?” I inquired.

“Her name was Freyabell.”He said questioningly.

“Can you still do spells Fane?” I was getting excited.

“Yes, why. Am I missing something?”

He looked worried now. So I took pity on him.

“Fane. I am exactly 18 and a half moon as well. Demons from different families are never born on the same day and all that are are twin girls. There was a boy born to Reya and Geo, her mate, on the very same day I was born. They say he was demoni. I didn’t make the connection last night, but I think you are there 10th son. She was a magic user and you said her name was Freyabell. Your name starts with an f too. Do you remember what color her eyes were?” I was excited now.

“They were indigo the same as mine but they had gold flecks in them not silver and black swirls.”

“Can you show me the magic?” I asked.

“Sure,” he said, “just one seck. Here come outside.”

“Ok.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fane's POV

We went outside and I created a band of miniscule silver roses about the size of her pinkie finger’s nail for her to bind her hair down over top of the plain hair band she had on before. 

“Any earth user can do that.” She challenged.

“You asked for it.”

I made the fire from my pond surround us and called water from the stalagmites to circle us inside the fire. I summoned wind to mess up her hair. And I created some sparks for dramatic effect. Her face was shining in awe. I made the wind gently brush her hair back into place and levitated the new band on to the old one.

“There you go my love. Now you have the crown you disserve.”

“That was amazing! I have never seen anything like it.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. Would you like me to do anything else?” I asked her.

“I want you to win.” She said firmly.

“I will. For you I will fight 100 demons.”

We spent the rest of the day talking. I learned that her best friends name was Brisa and she was the dark grey demon with the white hair that came in with her. Sabina explained the bad feelings she got off all the hopefuls for Brisa except for the one named Bash. I told her that Bash was a good man and would treat Brisa well if he won. I didn’t tell her that I already knew that he would win. I can sometimes see the future but I have never seen her to the same extent as I do other people. Her future was to intertwined with my own for me to see clearly. I did see one image very clearly and it was the vision that caused me to do the locator spell in the first place. At the time I didn’t know if the woman was my mother or not. I figured out pretty quick when the person I found was the same age as me that she wasn’t my mother but someone who would be very important to me at some point in my life. 

She told me about her sister and how she was scared that she would find a mate in another clave. Sabina is the most caring demon I have known. Even though she is the first demon who has met me I have known all the demons in the pit. She tells me about her den and the fire lakes by Brisa’s den. How she would go watch the mother Burges with their pups, how she loved to walk through the stalagmite forests, and that she tries to never break into other people minds and how hard that is for her.

“Can you read my mind?” I asked her.

“You would let me try?” she exclaimed.

“Of course, there is nothing I wish to hide from you.” I replied.

“Ok then.”

She closed her eyes and I felt her slip easily past the walls my mother had put around my consciousness.

Hello Fane.

Hello Sabina.

Who put the wall in your mind?

My mother did. She didn’t want the other demons in the pit to know about me so she put a shield up around my mind so if I ever got near another demon they couldn’t sense me.

How come I can sense you then?

I think it must be because you are a spirit user. That or it is because we are meant to be.

I like the second option better.

I do to.

Fane?

Yes?

I love you.

You do?

Yes I think I do.

Good because I think I love you too.

Fane, please make sure you win tomorrow and the next day.

I will love.

I told Sabina all about my life of solitude. How I made friends with some hellhounds and how we go hunting together. I told her about the little fire fall that I found that comes out from the side of the pit wall and into a little river that leads to a small lake. I told her about my mother growing the stalagmites that surround my den to keep out the wild animals until I was old enough to do magic and protect my self. She was very interested in knowing exactly what I could do with my magic. I told her I could do everything the elemental demons could except for the spirit users. They are the only class of demon I can’t imitate in my powers. I told her that I think it is because they don’t do anything physical. It is all mental. It could also be because I have never met a spirit user until yesterday. Sabina asked if since meeting her if I could sense her emotions. She said that was the first thing she could do. I told her that I could not sense her. She looked disappointed. I told her not to worry. My gifts would help me to protect her if the situation demanded it and that her gifts would help us avoid conflict all together. This cheered her up.

By this time neither of us had eaten in over a day so we decided to go hunting. We looked for a while and discovered a young male burge and had a nice meal. Then we went for a swim in a stalactite pond. For swimming she again borrowed a shirt of mine so her clothes didn’t get wet. I suggested that we could swim naked but she shot that idea down pretty fast. It wouldn’t be proper she said, as we are not mated yet. I laughed at that but summoned a shirt for her to wear anyways. I couldn’t help but take a peek as she was undressing. She already had her shirt off and mine pulled over her head but she was working on taking off her skirt. Her nimble fingers found the hidden button that releases the clip that holds together her belt. It was just over the base of her tail. 

“Remember that I can read your intentions mister. I said no peeking.” She gently scolded.

I turned back around with a light chuckle. I now know how to undo her belt. That will be very important later after I win the challenges.

“I can still feel your emotions dummy, cool it!” she exclaimed.

The swim was wonderful. Sabina is a rely good swimmer and can hold her breath just as long as any water user, which led me to wondering if she had any more of the elements perks tucked away, dormant inside her. It would be wonderful if she could withstand immense heat or could feel vibrations through the earth. It would also be nice if she could sing as nicely as the wind users, though not as useful as the other elements abilities the wind users singing can be very dangerous, if you know how to use it. I look forward to testing our abilities and seeing what we can do together.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabina's POV

After we were done swimming, Fane summoned a warm wind to dry us off and we made our way back to his den. I am nervous for the fights to start tomorrow. The night between the two fights will be hard since the men aren’t allowed to see the women between fights. I think it will be ok though; Fane and I can talk in his mind. When we got back to his den we went to bed. Me in the shirt I used for swimming so thoughtfully dried by a certain magic user I know, and Fane slept in his shorts. His bed was big enough for the both of us if we snuggled together just right. We ended up with is front wrapped around my back, with his arm draped protectively over my side and around my stomach. Your probably wondering how the wings work with sleeping like this but when we sleep our wings kind of retract all the way into our bodies. It was the best sleep I’ve ever had.

When we woke up we got dressed and, still full from our meal the day before, set out back to the clearing where the fights would take place. We walked hand in hand through the stalagmite forest, enjoying the peace and just being together. Before we got to the clearing we would have to split up so Fane could declare his intentions to fight for me. He was still allowed to do so as the fights haven’t started yet. It is just a formality for the hopefuls to declare themselves on the second day. Nowhere in the rules does it say that you must declare on a certain day.

Before we had to split up Fane pulled me into a tight embrace. Whispering in my some ear soft words of comfort.

“No matter what you must not tell any of the males that you and I have slept in the same bed.” He urged.

“I know. You could be killed on the spot. I would never let that happen to you.” I reassured him.

He hugged me tightly to his chest then pulled back slightly to rest his forehead on mine. As our foreheads touched our diamonds lined up perfectly and we were gone. I could see everything he had ever seen, feel every thing he had ever felt and there was a lot. I knew that Brisa would end up with Bash and that He couldn’t see what would happen to us. I knew that since meeting me he had tried so many times that he was starting to doubt his abilities. I saw the image of me heavy with a child in my tummy. The one that prompted the first locator spell and I knew that Fane would win. There was only one demon in hell that I would ever look at like that and I was mind sharing with him right now. I knew and as the thought crossed my mind he knew it to.

We split apart what felt like years after the first contact but must rely have only been a few minutes. I stared up at Fane, who was a good foot and a half taller then me, and knew without a doubt that I loved him with every fiber of my body, and that I would forever be with him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fane's POV

I never suspected that I could mindshare with someone I wasn’t mated to. I’ve herd of it happening occasionally to some mated demons after there last reproductive cycle, but never to any pair before that and definitely not to anyone who wasn’t mated yet.

The things I learned though. I couldn’t know more about Sabina if I was with her our whole lives. I knew I would win both fights now. But I could not let my guard down. I love Sabina with my entire being and now I am fighting for our future as well as our future children.   
“I Love You Sabina.” I tell her. “I love you so much.”

“I love you to.”

With that we parted ways. I changed my body into that of a normal un-mated demon males so only Sabina could see the real me. It was a skill that I had just recently discovered. I couldn’t let the others know I was demoni. I walked into the clearing and cast my stone in Sabina’s pile. There were three other stones in the pile. One deep blue, one red, and one brown. That means I would fight a water, fire, or non-gifted demon for my first fight. The stone I cast was dark purple almost black piece of obsidian. Now all I can do is wait until the fights start.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabina's POV

When Fane and I split up I went back into the host den and was instantly tackled by a very angry fire demon. She was starting fires all over the place.

“Where were you?!?” Brisa Screamed.

“Relax I went for a walk and found a den in the forest that reminded me of home. So I stayed there for a few days.” I responded curtly.

“How come you didn’t tell me? I thought you wanted to find a mate. Some of the hopefuls were thinking of withdrawing their stones. They said they didn’t want a mate who wonders.”

“If they were thinking like that then they should have withdrawn. Why didn’t they?” I pouted.

“They wanted to mate you. They thought you were too beautiful to give up. They wanted a chance to tame you,” she said with disgust.

It is not proper to make a woman be subservient to a man. That is not the way of our society. Most of the time before the pair is mated they are brought before the spirit user in there clave if they have one. That normally is enough of a threat that the male will never try anything. On occasion a female will have to kill the offending mate. This will not cause the woman to die. She will only die if she loves her mate and he will only die if he loves her.

“I hope they don’t win then.” I said while trying to hide my smile. I am confident in Fane’s ability to win against the others. And when he kills them they will never have the chance to hurt a woman again.

“So, Brisa, who do you hope wins your battles?”

“I think I want Bash to win. I have 8 hopefuls now. Jem as well as 2 cast their stones. It will be a shame for him to die. He has no chance of winning. He’s not half as strong as the others.”

“I hope they end it quick.” I stated sadly. I liked Jem.

Brisa and I spend the next hour getting ready for the fights. We brush out each other’s hair and place our headpieces. I have to hide the one Fane gave me so Brisa doesn’t ask any questions about where I got it. I do Brisa’s white hair into an elegant twist that was held together by the fire stone piece her dad gave her. The up do highlights her strong jaw and long neck. I did her makeup with a shimmery red paste above her eyes and on her lips. She enchanted the firestone to glow brighter with her higher emotions during the fight. 

Brisa got my hair wet in the pond that we used to clean ourselves and used her fire to dry it wild. Then she slipped my band under it so it looked like one of your human headbands. Then she took some of the red paste I used on her and mixed it with a midnight blue to make a purple a few shades darker then Fane’s eyes. She put that over my eyes and used a soft waxy charcoal stick to line my eyes in thick dramatic lines. 

We put on our clothes and the new gifts the hopefuls gave us. I slipped the band Fane made me over my hair to hold it down on top. I also got a set of silver arm cuffs that the fire demon melted into whorls of metal with blue stones at the center of each. Brisa got a necklace of gold and firestone and a set of gold arm cuffs from Bash. She got a pair of earrings from an earth demon and a white and black purl hairpin from a water demon.

When we entered the Clearing the winner’s podium was set up over the fight ring and across from the observation deck. Area and the one demon wanted her, whose name I later learned is Alek, were already sitting on the winner’s podium. Alek didn’t have to fight anyone so he got to watch the fights with his mate. He will change into his true demon form as soon as the fights start.

Brisa and I went up to the observation platform and took our seats. My fights would go first since I didn’t have as many hopefuls. There would only be 2 fights for me to day. The first one will start in 10 minutes.

The first fight is between the fire and water demon. There abilities should cancel each other out. The fight was over quickly. The fire demon lit himself on fire and went after the water user. The water user was stronger in his magic use and was able to put out the other fighter. While he was putting the fire demon out the fire demon got his hands around the water users neck. That was the end of that fight. The water users body was dragged out of the ring and the fire user came and stood under my spot on the observation platform.

Next was Fane and the no power demons fight. I can hardly stand to watch them enter the ring. I know Fane I stronger then the other demon. But I don’t know by how much. I am getting confident vibes off the no power demon. 

He feels confident he can beat you.

I know love. I transformed so that I look like a small weak boy. I am still 100 times stronger then this fool.

How did you transform your self?

It is just a little skill I picked up a few months ago. I think my body was transforming so I could fight for you.

How come I still see you then?

You are attuned to me like no other, and you have your spirit ability. I think those two things allow you to see the real me.

I suppose. Do you think I could change my body?

I think we will have to try lots of things with our powers once I win these fights. 

Focus mister. You have to be alive to win. The fight is starting.

He was right; the on power demon was no match for Fane. This fight was over even faster then the first. The no power demon came at Fane with everything he had. In the end it wasn’t enough. Fane got his hand on the no power demons chest and removed his heart whilst sending 500,000 volts of electricity through him. He went down faster then a sack of bricks. I was the only one who noticed the shock. If anyone knew Fane could do magic and didn’t tell anyone, he could be disqualified. 

Fane came to stand under the observation deck. Next up were Brisa’s fights. Since Brisa had 8 hopefuls the fights were set up in brackets. The first fights paired Bash with another fire user, two water users, an air and an earth user, and two no power demons together one being Jem. Bash won quickly and with few injuries, the other fights turned out water, an earth, and the large no power demon. The next fights were paired up Bash with the water demon and the earth and no power demon. Bash won, as did the earth demon.

After the fights the men went to get cleaned up. I saw Area sitting with a changed Alek on a stalagmite bench. With a start I recognized his fine features to be that of my mothers and his coloring to be that of my fathers. He was the male version of Echo.

“Excuse me,” I said tentatively.

“Hello Sabina, are you happy with the results of your fights?” Area asked.

“Yes I am quite pleased. I was hoping to congratulate you and Alek on your pairing.”

“Thank you Sabina,” came Alek’s surprisingly deep reply.

“Hey Alek, I was wondering. What clave were you born in?” I asked him.

“This one. You ask because I look like our sister.” He replied with a smile.

“I suspected. I’m so glad you will be coming home. I would love to introduce you to Mum and Dad.”

“I would like that. Thank you Sabina.” He said.

“Yes thank you,” said Area.

“No problem. It would be my pleasure.” I replied.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fane's POV

After the fights the remaining 3 men and I went to the lake and washed the blood and dirt off of us. I could feel the fire demons eyes on my back. I was wondering when he would make his move… and here he goes.

“How could a bity thing like you win against even a lowly no power?” he snidely remarked.

His manner was rough. I couldn’t wait to show him my true form. Just before the life drained from his eyes I would change into my full demon form and he would know. He would know who the strongest in the pit was. For now I just shrugged.

“I guess it was just luck. You wont be that fortunate when you fight me runt.” The fire demon stated.

Bash gave the fire demon a disapproving glance. We moved away from the others.

“Win for her my Prince.” He said.

“How do you know the meaning of my name?” I demanded.

“I was from your clave. I have not forgotten the old words. Tell me. This is not your true form is it?” Bash replied.

“No. Are you not afraid of me Bash?”

“I can sense your goodness. My mother passed that gift to me. I hope to pass it onto my children. Tell me will I win my Brisa?”

“Yes you will win but you must not let your guard down. The earth user fights dirty. No pun intended.”

“Thank you my friend.” Bash voiced with gratitude.

“You are welcome. I will have Sabina help if I can. She may be able to slip into his mind and tell you what he intends to do.”

“Tell your love that that will be much appreciated.” Bash replied.

“You can tell her yourself. I can call to her. She will ask to enter your mind. One moment please.”

I called to Sabina. Her mind was monitoring to mine, still hovering around the edges of my consciousness. I pulled her to the front of my mind; she was instantly called to attention.

Yes Fane

There is someone with me who wants to talk to you. I told Bash that you might be able to help him win his fight. His opponent fights dirty and if you can slip into the earth users mind and warn him about his tricks.

I think I can do that. Tell him to be ready. I will “knock” in his mind in a few moments.

All right I will.

“You will hear her in your mind. You cannot resist her. She will not try to hurt you but she will if you don’t allow her access. Or if you slam a wall down while she is inside your mind your wall will shatter and she will have access to everything even if she doesn’t want it. So just let her in.” I informed him. 

“I will try not to hurt your love. I think I can feel her on the edge of my mind does it feels like a tinkling. Is that what is like?” 

“That’s not what it felt like for me but it probably is her.”

Hello Bash. I understand that there is something you want to talk to me about?

Hello Princess. I want to thank you for helping me in my fight tomorrow. Your mate tells me that you can enter the minds of anyone you want but do not like doing so. 

That is correct.

I appreciate the sacrifice on your part. I do wish to be with my Brisa and the earth user only wants to hurt her. I cannot let that happen.

I understand. I will help you any way I can. I wish for Brisa to be safe. But you must understand that you can never tell anyone about my helping you in your fights. We could all be killed. 

I know that Princess. You have my word. I will never speak a word of this to anyone.

Tell me Bash. How come you didn’t freak out when I entered your mind?

My mother was a spirit user. She used to sing to me when I first came to the pit. She is long dead now, but I am still familiar with the feeling of mind meshing.

I’m sorry your mother is dead.

It’s all right. It was a long time ago.

She passed on some of her ability? 

Yes I can feel peoples over all dispositions. For example, I know that you and Fane are blood mates and that is why your blood pulls you to one another. And I know the other two demons that are still alive are predominantly cruel and harsh creatures. I also knew that Alek was your brother before he changed. You two have a similar mental taste. However, yours is much stronger then any I have felt before.

Why do you tell me this Bash?

Because I know you could take over my mind and take all of this information if you wanted to.

I would never!

Not even to save Fane?

That’s not fare. You said your self; Fane and I are blood mates. There is nothing I wouldn’t do for him.

So you would break into someone’s mind and take everything? No one could stand against you. My mother was the strongest spirit user in history and she didn’t have one tenth of the power you have. I think of you practiced you could become so much more then just the only spirit user in the clave, just a young girl not even through her first cycle. Especially with the only magic user at your side.

I would do it for him, and our children. I would do anything for them.

Then prepare yourself Princess. There are a lot of demons that will not like the amount of power you and Fane have together.

Why do you call me Princess?

Because of the silver swirls in your eyes, they signify the right to rule. There hasn’t been anyone with them in three queen cycles. They are legend among my old clave. Fane has them too, but in our language Fane means Prince so it’s not much of a leap to see why his mother named him that.

What do the black swirls mean Bash?

They are a symbol of great power. I think that when you and Fane are mated a new characteristic will show up in your eyes. I don’t know what it is yet, but it will bond you two together.

We will already have been bound. Why should this be any different?

You will be able to access Fanes power and him yours. Though you wont be able to control the others power as well as your own.

Thank you for the information. I wish you good luck in your fights. And I hope you win.

Thank you Princess.

When Bash came out of the mind speak he was looking much more confidant then before Sabina contacted him.

“You were listening in then?” asked Bash.

“Yes, Sabina kept me in her mind. It was a very interesting experience.” I replied

“What do you think of being the Prince of demons?”

“I think that Sabina and I will be happy together and will take things one day at a time. If that leads us to becoming the ruling pair then so be it.”

“That is a wise proclamation Prince.”

“We must get back to the camp. I need to see Sabina.”

“Alright, lets go.”

“Wait, one more thing. How old are you Bash?”

“I have been alive for 2 queen cycles. I am truly the oldest now. Jem was the only one older then I. Next in line will be an air Demon named Enide.”

“How have you stood it? Being down here that long without anyone to love?”

“My mother kept me company for the first cycle and a bit into the next. It wasn’t so bad. Watching all my friends die and leave was hard but I endured.”

We walked back to the camp. I could feel that Sabina was hiding in the stalagmites. I found the small pink lump she was hiding behind and sat down next to her.

“Hello my love.” I said.

“Hello. Are you worried about the fights tomorrow?”

“No I am not. There is nothing that that scum can do to me. I am impervious to his fire and I am at least 10 times stronger then he is.” I boasted. Trying to get a rise out of her.

“Well then mister high and mighty. What did you think of Bash’s big reveal?” She asked.

“I think that I already knew I loved you and that it doesn’t mater that we are royal. You are still mine.”

“And you are mine.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabina's POV

I slept in Fane’s arms last night. I don’t think I will ever be able to sleep alone again. That’s ok though because I never plan on being alone. Fane just left to go get ready for the fights. I couldn’t stand to let him go. When he did leave it was not without hesitation. I cant wait till were mated and I can kiss him. We can hug though. And hug we do. He is so warm and gentle. I can feel the immense strength running through his thin frame and I know he will be able to protect me. 

Brisa and I get ready together again. This time I do her hair in hundreds of little twists and pile them all atop her head. Bash got her some fire stone hairpins so I used them to hold all of her hair in place. For her makeup, today I used a black paste with red flecks on her eyes and a blood red cream paste on her lips. I put some light grey powder over her cheekbones and on her forehead. Brisa did my hair in thousand of tight ringlets. She pulled some up from the sides and clipped them together in the back. The band I got from Fane rested right over the pulled back bits and looked like a tiara. Brisa mixed some black paste with dark purple flecks and smeared it thinly over my eyes so it was just a little darker then the skin on my face. I put shimmery black wax on my lips with just a little bit of water to make it glossy. We put on our clothes and the jewelry we got from Fane and Bash. 

We made our way over to the clearing and on to the observation platform. Bash and the earth user will fight first. I am going to have to concentrate if I don’t want to hurt Bash. I found his mind in the crowd. He was open to me and greeted me with a soft hello.

"I need you to get the earth user well and distracted so I can break in without him knowing."  
"That should be easy. I’ll just light myself on fire."

"You can’t do that he can smother you. You have to hit him, hard".

"Ok I think I can do that."

Bash and the earth user stepped into the ring. They circled each other for a few seconds. I nudged up against the earth users mind. His unconscious shield immediately went up. I pulled back a bit and spoke in Bash’s mind.

"You have to hit him now! I need to break in and it will hurt him. Aim for his head so he wont be able to tell the difference between your hit and mine."

"Yes Princess."

Bash swung and his fist solidly connected with the earth users jaw, lifting him up and throwing him across the ring. As he was flying I broke the shield surrounding his mind. A wave of fierce agony took over his thoughts and worked him up into a rage. I have to take control of his body for the rest of the fight if Bash wants to win.

"Bash, I’m in his mind and controlling his actions. I will make the fight look convincing so I am sorry if I hurt you."

"It’s all right, make it look good."

I took a step towards Bash and used the sand to blind him and some vines to bind him. Bash burned through the vines and crystalized the sand. I chopped him over the collarbone and he fell to his knees. He got up and kicked me in the hip. I could feel my pelvis breaking. I was the most painful thing I have ever experienced. My body stiffened on the chair it was sitting on. Her face grimacing in pain.

"Good… There isn’t much more this body can take… you have to end it. I will get out before he dies."

"I have hurt you!"

"NO! It’s not my pain. It would be much worse if the earth user was in his mind. I am trying to dull the pain in this body so we don’t go insane."

"I cannot!"

"You must! He knows I’m in his head. You have to kill him."

"All right. I will do it quick. Get out NOW!"

SNAP!!!! I was back in my body. The shocks of pain the earth user experienced, still running through my mind. Bash stood over the body of the demon, a grim look on his face. He looked up at me and his expression turned briefly to one of gratitude before shifting to look at Brisa. A look of absolute devotion shone from within him. As he ascends the stairs to gather Brisa and to make his way over to the winners podium. Brisa anxious for the bonding night. That Bash won the fights means that he is the strongest male in the pack of hopefuls and that the children she has with him will have the best chance of succeeding in life. Brisa will be in heat until the bonding and then they can work out all their frustrations. 

Next up is Fane’s fight with the fire user. I am confident that Fane will win with little problem.

"How are you doing?"

"Just fine love. I am fighting for my mate and children. There is nothing in Hell that can stop me."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fane's POV

The fire user will try to fry me first. Isn’t he going to be surprised. I think that after this fight I will show my true form before he is dead. Then he will know who is the runt of this battle. I go after him, as he lights himself on fire. I can see that he is confused about why I am not stopping at his fire. He throws up a fire ring, looking more and more confident that it will cook me alive as I pass through it. The funniest look I have ever seen runs across his face, he is scared now. I can almost feel his rough skin against my hands. I reach him and get my hands around his neck. As I start to squeeze I feel his tallons puncturing my skin. They are too deep. I have to end this now!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabina's POV

It was all going so well. Fane had the cheater in his grip. Then the bastard stabbed him right where, if he were a beast, would have only penetrated a few millimeters, but since his beast form was only an illusion, went in 10 inches. I stood up and screamed! The fire demon saw my face and instantly took out his tallons and stabbed them in again. I felt something come over my body and herd Brisa’s sharp intake of breath. I forced my way into all of the minds in the clearing and saw why they were all staring at me. I had shifted into a half beast! My face elongated and teeth made long and sharp. My eyes were glowing and completely ice blue the spirals spinning and marks shooting out from the ends of the spirals. I had grown a foot taller but my body remained as thin as it ever was making it seem grossly disproportionate. My hands were curled into near fists my nails made into 5 inch-long claws. My wings doubled in size and arched high above me. My skin turned completely black with Fanes white diamond on my chest just underneath where my shirt crossed over my chest. I was hideous. I was grotesquely beautiful.

I wrenched into the fire demons mind and made him take his tallons out of Fane and turn them on himself. I made him stab himself through the throat. Fane sensing that I had lost control quickly removed the demons head from his body. He lay down on the floor and I flew to him. He dropped the illusion and there were even more gasps from the audience. The other demon hadn’t even been declared dead yet and he had already changed.

I gasped, there were 10 finger-sized holes in his stomach. I found a herd of burges near by with my spirit and picked the two strongest males and made them come over. When they got here I took their life force and channeled it all into Fane. The wounds closed up right before my eyes and Fane’s breathing got easier. His eyes weren’t as wild and he looked calm. He put a hand on my face and slowly I came back into my demon form. My skin and face went back to normal, as did my wings and stature.

“I think we are safe, my love, as I killed the fire demon. You could not be blamed for killing him and I think everyone will keep quiet about your little demonstration. Though it may be best for you to wipe the memories of those you do not wish to know that you are even more special then everyone thought.”

“I think I want everyone to know about me and my mate. The two rarest demons in Hell.” I   
told him.

“Ok then, can you shift back to your beast form?”

“I can try.”

“I’ll shift to match you. We will get through this. Be prepared to defend your self. Demons do stupid things when they are scared.”

I concentrated, remembered the length of my teeth against my tongue, the length of my fingers. I noticed it this time. It didn’t hurt at all, the shifting. It was a little awkward though suddenly being so much taller. Fane was still looking at me like I was beautiful.

“You are different now. Not like a rabid beast but more like a larger harsher version of your self. You are taller and didn’t get any thicker so you don’t look proportionate. Your jaw is longer and harsher. Your teeth are longer and sharper and your eye markings have extended though they are not moving anymore. You are as black as I, and your diamond moved down to your chest and is now white.” he exclaimed.

“Good, I don’t want to scare any one to much. Will you change to match me?”

“Of course I will my love. You must drop the hold on their minds though sweetheart. Then after they see me I will change. Just give me one more moment to gather my self.”

“Take your time. I think I have complete control over the other demons.” I replied.

He took a big breath and sat up. The newly reknit muscles of his abdomen bunched and flexed without a flaw.

“You did a very good job my love. I can hardly feel it, just a slight tickling where the punctures were.”

“Thank you. I didn’t know I could do that. I’m glad I can still rely on my instincts. I don’t know why I’ve never done it before. I’ve been in the room when other demons have died. I couldn’t save them.” I said to Fane.

“It isn’t your fault. You probably could only do it because I was dying.” He replied.

“I love you.”

“As I do.”

Fane and I stood up. I held on to him to support him. We stood in the middle of the ring between the two platforms. I let the spectators back into there heads. I herd the conclusion of the gasps I cut off before when I broke in. All the demons in the clearing stood staring at me and Fane. I looked up at him and witnessed the conclusion of his own change. It was startling. This time I could see the change. His face got longer as did his fingers. His body got thicker and taller. His wings got bigger and the flecks on his feet moved up the outsides of his legs in a swirling pattern. His nails grew into points about an inch longer then normal. His hair shortened and spread down his back. His eyes were glowing and the spirals extended as mine had. His teeth grew into long thin curves and stuck out over his lips. He was terrifying and astonishing. 

I looked around. The range of emotions was vast. On some faces I saw fear, on others I saw anger and on a few I saw awe. Brisa and Bash were looking at us with smiles on their faces. Bash gave Fane a small nod. I made a mental note to ask him about it later. Fane turned to address the crowd.

“Demons of the pit, I and my mate are the blood pair. We will one day rule this land with a fair and just hand. If any of you object to this speak now. You will still have no choice in the mater but your comments are greatly appreciated.” This is Fane’s decree. I fully support all that he has to say though wish to ad my own thoughts.

“You will not be punished for speaking your mind though I don’t recommend trying to attack my mate or I.” I added.

“Just one question,” asked Bash, “when do we start?”

I looked up at him and smiled. “We start now.”


End file.
